Idiot!
by Memory Rise
Summary: She was never supposed to be in class F, yet she somehow ended up at the cruddy desk with a missing leg. She refuses to play nice, and when their first summoner test war comes along, to summon her avatar. But is it possible that one boy can change all of that?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, y'all! I have a surprise for you! A NEW STORY! So, while I'm being lazy and refusing to post the first chapter for my Ginger and Mem story, I was looking through other animes. Then, after finishing the wonderful series BAKA AND TEST, I was all like, "TO THE COMPUTER!" and thus, the idea for this story was born! It literally took ten seconds of planning, three bottles of gatorade, and a bag of sour cream and onion chips to make. Oh, and just so you know, not even Memory knows about this one yet. She's off at some military conditioning camp, and judging by the fact that she hasn't answered a SINGLE ONE OF MY TEXTS, she's probably not allowed to use her phone.**

**So, crazy story here. The second I finished Baka and Test, I made up my mind to fanfiction about it. But, just my luck, my account on the family computer has a password that only my mom and dad know. So I have to have their permission whenever I want to use it, so that when studying I don't get distracted and spend hours on YouTube or Memecenter. But, since my school lets out TOMORROW (yay!) I convinced my parents to change the password to a certain anime reference. BUT, only if I took a shower. So I ran upstairs, turned on the faucet, sang my guts out, hopped out, wrapped myself in a towel, and went back downstairs, where my parents were sitting on the porch and talking. I slipped twice, since my feet were still wet, though. The conversation went like this:**

**Mom: Why aren't you wearing any clothes?**

**Me: PASSWORD! NOW!**

**Dad: You took a shower?**

**Me: No, dad, I just like wearing a towel on my head.**

**Dad: Well, I'm going to finish my wine and then I'll go up and change the password.**

**Me: NO! YOU DO IT NAO!**

**Mom: We would, but frankly I don't trust you on the internet.**

**Me: *does a sooper sexy twerk (not really, I just shoved my but in the direction of the street)* WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! **

**Mom: What are you doing?**

**Me: I'm embarrassing you guys so you'll tell me the password.**

**Dad: Like I said, just let me finish this glass. It's halfway empty, so just enough time for you to run upstairs and get some clothes on.**

**Me: I'll go dance in the street, then! But I'm not goin' in 'till you tell me the password!**

**Mom: Go ahead, we're watching.**

**Me: *runs through yard and over to street WHILE IT WAS RAINING* WOOP! WOOP! WOO-WOOP! WOOOOP! *starts carmelldansen and doing the bernie* **

**Me: HEY, WORLD! I'M HALF NEKKID! *runs back up to porch***

**Mom: Oh, is that Grason? (Grason is a kid that lives on my street, goes to my school, and is in my homeroom)**

**Dad: No, I think it's Kane! (Kane is a guy that I barely know, but have embarrassed myself in front of many times)**

**Me: That's not funny.**

**Mom: Well, I'm still not changing the password.**

**Me: RAGE! *runs inside to go change***

**Then my dad didn't change it until it was time for beddie-bye, so now here I am at 12:25 am typing this up. So, I hope you like it! I humiliated the fudge out of myself for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: BAKA!**

_"Idiots! All of you!" She screamed. Her hair dripped with water, as well as her clothes. She wiped her face with the back of her wrist and spat._

_"That's what you get for being such a smartass!" The boy yelled back. Him and his friends laughed and ran away, leaving the girl to curl up into a ball and cry._

No! Stop! You need to focus on this test!

I scribble down the first answer. I can't afford to have my mind elsewhere, I need to keep my head on straight.

My name's Cherami Nagato. Age fourteen, four foot five inches. And here I am, taking the entrance exam for Fumizuki Academy, the school of my dreams. I know I can pass this test, I know everything there is to know. I fact, I'm quite possibly the smartest person in this very room. And yes, there is a teacher in it.

Most people refer to me as 'cocky,' 'ignorant,' or 'self-conceited.' On the contrary, I find myself a realist. Why tell yourself you're not smart when you are? I only speak the truth. IF I wasn't the smartest person in the room, then I would know so.

Class A. That's what I'll be entering in a matter of days. The soft, comfortable recliners seem to be calling my name.

Taika reform? Piece of cake.

_Taika alive, 645._

I write down the number '645' and move on to the next question.

As I finish up the exam, I stand and straighten up my papers. I stride confidently to the front of the room and place the stack of papers on the teacher's desk. I feel the eyes of every person in the room staring at me, wondering how I finished so fast. I turn, give a small, smirk, and sashay out the door.

I totally nailed it.

* * *

"WHAT?!" I screech, my mouth hanging wide open. I feel a hand pat my back.

"Ooh, looks like you're not as smart as you think you are, Cherami!" A disgustingly familiar voice laughs. I frown and turn quickly, slapping his hand away.

"What would you know, Aizawa-san? You're just an idiot! At least I knew the answers!" I retort. He laughs, his green eyes mocking me.

"Even I got a higher score than you!" He says. I clench my fists at my sides to keep from strangling him.

"It was a simple mistake! I just... I just..." I trail off. He smirks at me. "You just what?"

"I forgot to write my name, that's all!" I say, repeating the information given to me by the teacher giving the test.

"Ha! You really are stupid! You forgot to write your name?" He laughs. I grumble and turn away, stomping in the direction of home. How could this possibly happen? I should be in Class A!

Not Class F!

**AN: Alright, Ima go to bed now... enjoy! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Read and review, plzz! Byee!**

**-TRG**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: YAY FOR BOREDOM! IT GETS STUFF DONE! YEAH! So, even though I said I was gonna sleep, I couldn't help myself and now, here I am, typing up the second chapter. So enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Class F Idiots**

"Hey, no way! I'm totally sitting next to Cherami!" He says. I sigh as he rushes over to the desk next to mine. If you can even call it that. It's more like a cruddy coffee table. And mine has only three legs.

I sit so that the tip of my shoe replaces the spot that is supposed to be taken up by a table leg and sigh once more. Why, why me? And now _he's_ acting all clingy. Geez, what an idiot.

"Hiya. My name's Tatsuko Aizawa. nice to meet you, stranger." He says, holding his hand out. I roll my eyes.

"Idiot. I already know your name." I say. He pouts.

"I was only trying to be friendly." He says. I shake my head and scoot my desk over a couple inches. "Get away. I don't wanna catch your stupid." I say.

"Catch my stupid? That's the dumbest thing you've said yet! Was that supposed to be an insult?" He laughs. The teacher throws a chalkboard eraser at him, hitting him in the side of the face.

"Pay attention! You're _below_ below average, meaning you need to listen up and stop talking!" He shouts. Tatsuko rubs his cheek and frowns.

"Yeah, yeah. My bad." He mutters. He turn back toward the board. I sigh and watch as the teacher writes a simple math problem on the board. Obviously most other students in the class don't find it that simple, judging by their perplexed expressions.

"X=14." I say. He ignores me and calls on a student in the second row.

"Ugh. This is so stupid." I say.

After class, I wander the halls, slowly making my way over to Class A.

"Hey! Cherami!" Mikari calls, running up to me. "Where were you? I didn't see you in class!" She says. I cross my arms and turn away from her shamefully, feeling my cheeks get hot.

"I... I'm not in A..." I mutter. She laughs.

"What, forget a formula? You must be in B then." She says.

"Umm..."

"C?"

"Uh..."

"D?"

"..."

"E?!"

"..."

"Oh dear God, you're not telling me you're in F, are you?" She says. I cringe and nod slowly. She cries out and wraps her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Oh no! Hanging around those brainless idiots is gonna melt your brain! Next thing you know, you'll be watching TV and eating fast food!" She exclaims. I wait until she pulls away.

"Don't worry, I won't stoop to that level. I just forgot to put my name on the test, that's all." I tell her. She bites her lip. "You poor thing. And Tatsuko's in that class too, right? Oh, that must be terrible!" She says.

"I umm, I have to go. I have some studying to do." I say. She laughs.

"Studying? But you already know everything!" She says before running off to go join her classmates. I bite my thumbnail and stare at the ground as I slowly make my way home. Since I live far away from here, I had to buy an apartment so I could attend Fumizuki.

"Hey! Umm, is it Nagato-san?"

I turn to face the small, timid voice. The owner of it skids to a stop in front of me. It's a small, pale girl with short brown hair pulled into a messy bun and big blue eyes. She holds her hands behind her back nervously, and pushes her glasses further up her nose before clearing her throat.

"Yes?" I respond. She straightens up a bit.

"You were supposed to be in Class A, right?" She asks. I nod, feeling the shame from earlier being multiplied tenfold.

"Well, I... I'm glad you're in our class now!" She says before turning on her heel and speeding off in the opposite direction.

"Huh... how strange..." I mutter, staring after her. I sigh and turn back around to walk home.

"CHERAMII!" A small voice calls as I step inside my apartment. I feel my blood run cold and my face get pale. I drop my bag and speed off to my room, locking the door behind me.

"CHERAMI, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! AREN'T YOU GLAD TO SEE ME?"

I slow my breathing down and sink to the floor. After a couple seconds, I'm startled by a sharp four raps at the door.

"Go away!" I shout.

"But Ma told me to come live here with yooou!"

"So?! Piss off!"

"You're not gonna reject your own brother, are you?"

"YES!"

"Aww, pweeze?"

"NO!"

"But... I have no way to get home, I'm only eight after all..."

"Here, I'll teach you how to hitchhike! Go to the side of the road, stick up your thumb, wait until someone stops and jump out of the car if they offer you candy!"

"Huh?"

"JUST GET OUT!"

"Yeah, okay..."

I wait ten minutes before stepping out of my room. I haven't heard anything break, so he must be gone.

"AHAHAAA!" He shouts, jumping on to my back. I scream and try to shake him off, but it doesn't work.

"ROMI! GET OFF!" I shout. He giggles and jumps off. I chase him around the room.

"Aha! I gotcha!" I shout, wrapping my arm around him. I pin him down on the couch and try to catch my breath.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He smiles angelically at me.

"Is it so wrong to wanna be with my onee-chan?" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, right. What did she give you?" I ask. He grins and wiggles his hand loose so he can pull a blue rectangular object out of his pocket.

"A new DS." He said. I scowl at him before standing and dusting myself off.

"Well then you'll be sleeping on the floor. And no blanket." I say. He stares after me as I walk back into my room.

Romi Nagato, my eight year old brother. He's been a pain in Mom's neck ever since Dad left. I worried about how she would handle it when I moved out, and now I see Romi was nothing but an annoyance. Maybe worse.

And now, he would be an annoyance to me. He's smart, thanks to me, so I can put up with him at least when he's studying. When he opens up a book, he matures five years.

I flop down on my bed. I guess I'll just have to homeschool him. Easy enough, I have the brains to do it. That way, he won't miss out on his education, and I can keep him in a bearable mood long enough to keep my sanity.

Oh, this is going to be a pain.

**AN: Hey! I'm kinda in a rush, so for now all I'm gonna say is read and review, plzz! Byee!**

**-TRG**


End file.
